Kenpachi's Birthday
by Totoromo
Summary: Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika figure out what to get Kenpachi for his birthday. KenIchi, yaoi, smut. One shot. Happy birthday Kenpachi! Nov. 19th


**Title:** Kenpachi's Birthday

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Rating:** M, language, sex, lemon, smut

**Description:** Yachiru, Ikkkaku and Yumichika figure out what to get Kenpachi for his birthday. KenIchi, yaoi, smut, lemon, etc!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo, I merely pay homage to characters and a story I love.

_A/N: Such an original name and concept, I know (/sarcasm) but it's his birthday and I've written this one shot FOR his birthday (Nov. 19th) so..._

**Kenpachi's Birthday**

**

* * *

**

"I know he has to be lonely. We should get him someone," Yachiru offered as a suggestion.

"Er, that's probably not a good…" Ikkaku began.

"I was thinking of you, Yumichika," she finished.

"Ha ha hahaha, you're very cute but that's not a really funny joke," Yumichika said with a laugh.

"I'm being serious," she said, staring at him intently.

"That's kind of a problem," Ikkaku said.

"What's wrong? Kenny is your captain too. You just have to give Yumi up for a day."

"That's not really how it works," Ikkaku tried to explain.

"What about just a kiss?" Yachiru asked.

"It's not going to happen," Yumichika said. It's not that he didn't care for his captain. He would die for him, die fighting for him, and kill anyone who spoke bad about him, but he wasn't exactly Yumichika's cup of tea in a romantic sense. Yumichika wondered if he could explain aesthetics to Yachiru or if the idea of Kenpachi not being the most beautiful person in the world would make her angry. An angry Yachiru was something no one wanted.

"Are you that selfish, Ikkaku?" Yachiru said sadly.

"Um, it's not that," Ikkaku said, looking over at Yumichika who was trying to mime something to him frantically. "Er, I mean, yes that's definitely the reason. I am super possessive over Yumichika," he said, looking over to see if that's what Yumichika was getting at. Yumichika gave him a nod.

"Besides, I kind of think that Yumichika isn't really what the captain is after," Ikkaku added.

"I thought of maybe Rangiku. She'd do anything if she was drunk enough, but she already hit on Kenny at the last summer festival and he didn't really go for it," Yachiru sighed.

"What about Ichigo?" Yumichika suggested.

"Ichigo?" Yachiru repeated she thought about it. Kenny did chase him around a lot, and always wanted to see him when he was around, and practically stalked him… "Yeah, I think that might be plan!"

"There's a couple things wrong with that," Ikkaku pointed out. "I mean, Ichigo's still pretty young, plus he's human, and he doesn't even live here. I don't think he'd go for some casual encounter thing because he's probably a virgin according to what Renji has told me, and it's not like they could do anything longer term either."

"Oh! Oh! Ichigo has little sisters! If Kenny marries Ichigo then _I_ will have sisters!" Yachiru remembered.

"Wow, that's traveling a little far down the road, Yachiru," Yumichika said, backing off on the idea a little.

"I want a mommy!" Yachiru demanded.

"Heh…hehe…," Ikkaku was griping his sides trying to not laugh at the idea of Ichigo in a skirt wearing an apron, which for no reason was the first image that popped into his head hearing Yachiru's words.

"Ffff…gaaaa…hahahaha!" Yumichika laughed, imagining Ichigo scolding Kenpachi for coming home late and letting dinner get cold.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Yachiru asked. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Oh yeah, we're definitely going to help you," Ikkaku said through his tears.

"I wouldn't miss it!" Yumichika smiled.

* * *

"Um, hi guys," Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki! No talking during class!" his teacher yelled at him.

"Not really a good time," Ichigo stated quietly to his shinigami visitors.

Ikkaku punched Ichigo in the nose.

"Aw!" Ichigo grabbed it while blood spurted everywhere. He glared at Ikkaku.

"Kurosaki, why don't you go to the bathroom and take care of that," his teacher suggested.

"Thinking of something dirty?" Rukia joked to him out loud, getting snickers from his classmates.

"Rukia you know…" he stopped, seeing everyone's eyes on him. "Ha ha! Guess I should go!" he said awkwardly as he left.

"So what is so important that you had to interrupt my class and get me in trouble?" Ichigo asked out on the roof.

"It's Kenny's birthday!" Yachiru announced.

"What, today?" Ichigo asked.

"No, tomorrow. We need to prep a little first though so we're talking to you today," Ikkaku told him.

"So in other words, it definitely could have waited," Ichigo sighed.

"One, you need to tell your family you're going on vacation, or just hand off your body to that little plushie guy for awhile. You'll need to talk to Rukia so that she can get Urahara or Uryu or someone to watch over your duties. I think maybe you need a haircut, but maybe your hair is better long so nevermind. And…" Yachiru said.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo asked. "Why would I need to do all of that?"

"Because we've figured out what to get the captain for his birthday," Yumichika said, eyeballing Ichigo meaningfully.

"I don't…" Ichigo stood there for a second as they all stared at him. "WAIT A MINUTE!" he yelled. "You can't just order me to…to…whatever you're planning on ordering me to do!"

"We're not going to order you to do anything," Ikkaku assured him.

"Nope, I am! You're going to make Kenpachi fall in love with you, and then you're going to become my mommy, and then you're going to…" Yachiru listed off.

"No…not happening," Ichigo said, more in a worried voice than an angry one. "Wait, why did you come a day early again?"

"We need to teach you a few things first," Yumichika said with a smile.

"I think it'll probably be fun," Ikkaku grinned at him.

"What…sort of things?" Ichigo was getting anxious now.

"Well, maybe it's best if we discussed it in private," Yumichika answered.

Ichigo paled.

* * *

"You're not hiding here. Ikkaku and Yumichika already stopped by and said that you might ask for help," Renji said from the doorway of Urahara's shop.

"Oh come on, Renji! This is Kenpachi we're talking about!" Ichigo begged.

"I know, and if it were anyone else I would help you but Kenpachi will probably just come here to the world of the living and drag you back anyways," Renji replied, not without compassion for Ichigo's situation.

"You don't know he'd do that. He probably doesn't even like me," Ichigo said quietly.

Renji looked at him oddly. "If you're honestly worried about that at all then your problem isn't that you don't want to be with Kenpachi, it's that you're too nervous to be with him."

"I…I never said that I liked him or anything!" Ichigo protested.

"No, you just expressed your worry that he might not like you, which is exactly the sort of thing you care about when you hate someone," Renji said while rolling his eyes.

"And all of the stuff Ikkaku and Yumichika told me kind of freaked the hell out of me," Ichigo admitted.

"What sort of stuff?" Renji took a good look at Ichigo's face. "Ok look, they were probably just scaring you, don't worry about it."

"Are you kidding? I've never even kissed anyone and you're telling me to not worry that a bunch of psychotic killers want to hand me over to their boss as his personal plaything? Their boss who has nicknames like "the demon of Zaraki"?"

"Look, Captain Zaraki is honorable, if you really don't want to do something he won't do it," Renji said.

Ichigo still looked downcast.

"I can solve this!" Kisuke said from the shadows.

"This was a private conversation!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"In a doorway? In _my_ doorway? I don't think so," Kisuke replied. He took out a flask. "Drink this and I guarantee you that you will know what to do in the morning."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Telling kind of gives the point of it away," Kisuke said from behind his fan. "Just trust me on this."

"Uh huh," Renji and Ichigo both said incredulously.

"I wouldn't drink it," Renji suggested to Ichigo.

"What are you talking about? The last potion I gave you worked like a charm!" Kisuke said.

"I said I wanted a specific person to like me, not the whole damn Seireitei!" Renji replied.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Er, nothing!" Renji said with his hands out. "Just a joke! Ha ha!"

"Is that why you came back last week covered in hickies?" Ichigo asked with a smile.

Renji blushed.

"Who were they from?" Ichigo asked.

"No one, and certainly not from anyone you know!" Renji answered.

"So, pretty much the opposite of what you just said," Ichigo grinned.

"Yeah," Kisuke agreed.

"I'm going to bed now," Renji said, turning on his heels and leaving.

"Who was it?" Ichigo asked Kisuke.

"He never told me," Kisuke replied.

* * *

At home, Ichigo took a deep breath and then downed the contents of the flask with one large gulp, trying to not think about all of the terrible things that could happen to him for doing so.

* * *

"Wow, I really thought we were going to have to chase you down," Ikkaku said as the three of them waited for Ichigo to finish getting ready the next morning.

Ichigo had a faint blush on his face but looked fairly determined. He had barely slept last night. All of his dreams were…well he was just very glad that Rukia had decided to stay with Orihime that night because he absolutely knew he was saying (and doing) some very incriminating things in his sleep during the night. And all the dreams had been about Kenpachi. So the potion just made me dream about Kenpachi? Ichigo wondered. No, it just made me…er…well, horny. And evidentially when I'm horny I dream about Kenpachi. Which I kind of already knew. I guess Kisuke was just trying to push me in the right direction.

What kind of a person is Kenpachi to have for you very first boyfriend though? Ichigo had to ponder. I mean, he's…but then Ichigo started drifting from thinking about bad things about Kenpachi to very good things about him he shouldn't thinking in front of a room full of people. He wondered if the potion was still working on him or if he was just excited about the day, or if he had just full on developed into a pervert while he wasn't paying attention.

"You really want to do this, kid?" Ikkaku asked before he opened the senkaimon.

"I thought I was being ordered?" Ichigo joked.

"Trust me, some things aren't worthwhile to force," Yumichika said. "We wouldn't have tried if we didn't think you two were actually a good match and had good chemistry."

"I would have!" Yachiru said cheerily.

"Uh yeah, you also tried to get Yumichika to do it first so you don't count," Ikkaku said.

"Yumichika?" Ichigo asked, looking over at him.

"Oh, a little bit of jealousy I see. We're on the right track already," Yumichika said with a sly smile.

"T-that wasn't jealousy! That was curiosity!" Ichigo said.

"Sure it was," Ikkaku replied.

* * *

I can do this, Ichigo thought as he paced around Kenpachi's office. First, I need to realize that I really do want this, he told himself. He stopped to think about that for awhile. Yeah, I want this, he confirmed. Second, I need to understand that Kenpachi, if he likes me at all, likes me being all badass and confident so I need to come at it from that angle. I can't be freaking out and hiding behind the desk or anything. Well, he might like that, but he'd probably like it better if I was cocky. I can do cocky. I just need to focus and figure out exactly how I want to play this.

"How do I want to play this?" Man, I read too many of Rukia's stupid yaoi mangas. I need to get a grip.

He felt a presence approach. He felt very alone for a second, but then slapped a smirk onto his face and prepared himself.

* * *

Kenpachi cautiously opened the door to his office. He hadn't seen any of his usual crew yet this morning, not even Yachiru. That usually spelled trouble, especially since it was his birthday and they always insisted on doing something for him no matter how often his told them not to. The one thing he had appreciated was the box that was left at his doorstep that morning that he was now carrying in his hands.

Shunsui is one guy who knows what I want, Kenpachi thought with a grin as he lugged around the small crate of sake from his fellow captain.

"Ichigo?" he said as he came into his office.

Ichigo was lounging in Kenpachi's chair with his feet on Kenpachi's desk. "Hey," he said with a smile.

"I didn't think you were around," Kenpachi told him, setting down his crate.

"I came by just for you," Ichigo said, getting up from the chair.

"For me?" Kenpachi said. Then a wide grin set across his face. "You finally come back to battle me again?"

"Something else," Ichigo replied, still walking. He stopped. "Someone told me it was your birthday."

Kenpachi cocked an eyebrow at that. "Uh, yeah," he said.

"What's in the box?" Ichigo asked, changing the subject.

"Some sake," Kenpachi said. "Want some?"

"I've never had any, but I suppose a little won't do me any harm," Ichigo said, sitting down on Kenpachi's office futon.

Kenpachi took a seat next to him, handing him a bottle of sake and watching critically as Ichigo took his first drink. "Ha ha!" he laughed as Ichigo gagged a little. "You're not really supposed to chug this stuff," he said.

"That's how I see Ikkaku and Renji drinking it," Ichigo said sheepishly.

"Try it again, slower," Kenpachi suggested. Ichigo followed his advice and had a much better time of it, feeling the burning sensation of the alcohol but not gagging this time.

"Better?" Kenpachi asked.

"Much," Ichigo said, gazing over at the captain. So how do I do this? He wondered. Well for one thing, I'm too far away. He moved closer. Kenpachi looked down at him curiously. Ichigo raised a hand to Kenpachi's hair. "How do you get your hair like this?" he asked. He didn't really care, but as Kenpachi explained he kept touching Kenpachi's hair, jingling the bells slightly.

Kenpachi was finding he was having a harder and harder time talking to Ichigo as Ichigo kept leaning in and touching him.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked innocently.

"…No," Kenpachi said hesitantly.

"This scar," Ichigo said, running his hand along Kenpachi's face. "How did you get it?"

"I uh…" Kenpachi's mind wasn't fully working. Was Ichigo hitting on him? It was Ichigo. It's not like the kid had a flirtatious bone in his body. In fact, he seemed pretty oblivious to his hordes of fans that followed him around and practically threw themselves on him. It's probably best to ignore it, Kenpachi thought. I doubt he means anything by it. He immediately began to reassess that fact when he took a closer look at Ichigo's face.

I didn't think it would feel this way, Ichigo thought as he touched Kenpachi's face. It's so odd to think that touching one person's face is different than touching any other, but this…I feel like electricity is running through me. I just want to touch more of him. His jawline is so strong and his lips pressed so tightly together. I wonder what they feel like.

Ichigo was not paying attention to how Kenpachi was now looking at him. Ichigo's eyes were large and dark, his face slightly red. He nervously ran his tongue across lips, his mouth open slightly.

Kenpachi was definitely feeling it. Ichigo didn't know anything about controlling his spiritual pressure, so he didn't know that he was now pushing wave after wave of pure desire onto Kenpachi.

Fuck, Kenpachi thought. He closed his eyes just to feel it more intensely. Even not looking, he could feel the intensity of Ichigo's attention in addition to the delicious hot ripples of spiritual pressure that were wafting off of him. While his eyes were closed, he felt Ichigo's fingers come across his lips. He opened his mouth without thinking, kissing the tips of his fingers. He heard Ichigo gasp and opened his eyes, seeing the full blush now across Ichigo's cheeks.

Ichigo raised his eyes to look directly into Kenpachi's. He wondered if he should say anything.

Kenpachi doubted he would have heard anything Ichigo would have to say, not over the roar of emotions that he was trying to control now. Maybe he's just drunk? Naw, he only had two sips, Kenpachi thought.

The two sat there for what seemed like ages until Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and pulled himself onto Kenpachi's lap. Kenpachi groaned and then sighed deeply. "Ichigo, I hope you know what you're doing," he said, pulling Ichigo's lips towards his own.

"Barely," Ichigo admitted.

"I'm not really good at holding back," Kenpachi said.

"I know," Ichigo replied.

Kenpachi kissed him. He tried to be gentle, but Ichigo just tasted too good; innocent and unpracticed, but hot and lustful, full of passion and desire. Kenpachi couldn't handle it. One kiss and he knew that his day was shot. He didn't stop to ask Ichigo he just picked him up and carried him back to his quarters. He figured Ichigo was ok with it though, because along the way he tortured Kenpachi with kisses at his neck. Of course, Kenpachi could kind of take that, but then when Ichigo got adventurous and started biting at his shoulders and neck column he roared, clutching Ichigo towards him tightly and practically kicking his own door down to get inside. It wasn't like he cared about privacy, but he figured that Ichigo might. Besides, anyone interrupting them Kenpachi would probably kill. There was less chance of a disturbance of any kind here.

He put Ichigo down at the door. Ichigo was already untying Kenpachi's obi. "You really are trying to kill me, aren't you kid?" Kenpachi gasped as his haori and kimono were thrown off. He began to kiss at Ichigo's exposed flesh, roughing pulling off clothing where he was covered. The two started making their way down the hall, clothes half falling off, kissing frantically.

Kenpachi threw him into the wall, pressing into him as he pulled at the string ties of Ichigo's hakama. Ichigo moaned as he hit the wall, causing Kenpachi to grin. "Want it a little rough?" he whispered hoarsely. Ichigo merely moaned again and Kenpachi got tired with untying and just starting pulling and ripping off Ichigo's clothes. Ichigo's zanpakuto fell to the ground with clang. He reached down and picked it up, wanting to put it someplace safe. He was only clad in his fundoshi now, and the image of him mostly naked wielding his zanpakuto made Kenpachi's eyes roll back in his head. He roared and launched himself at Ichigo, who out of habit blocked him with his still wrapped weapon. Kenpachi laughed at that, pushing it out of the way and tackling Ichigo to the ground.

Ichigo gasped as they both hit the wood floor hard, Kenpachi falling on top of him heavily, weighing on him. He could feel every muscle and bone of Kenpachi pressed into him, feel the outline and hardness of his cock, straining through his hakama. He pushed up into Kenpachi, causing him to growl.

Kenpachi bit his neck hard enough to draw blood and Ichigo just clung to the back of Kenpachi's head in bliss.

This…isn't normal…Ichigo was trying to tell himself…trying to calm himself…but Kenpachi wouldn't let him…kept pushing him. He could feel Kenpachi lapping at his blood and for no reason he could name it made him want to scream. So he did. He screamed Kenpachi's name, much to Kenpachi's delight. Kenpachi raised himself to his knees, quickly shimmying out of his pants and fundoshi.

Ichigo gasped to see Kenpachi fully naked and fully aroused between his legs. Kenpachi looked up at Ichigo like he was going to devour him, running his tongue across his blood stained lips with relish. He began to bite up Ichigo's quivering thighs, stopping at his fundoshi, which he ripped off in a fury. Ichigo winced at the ripping cloth pulling at his body and wasn't even paying attention until he all of sudden felt Kenpachi's hot breath along his length.

"Ahhhhh," he moaned as Kenpachi gave one long lick from the bottom all the way to the top before taking in the tip. "Kenpachi…I've never…"

"Never done anything ever, I can tell," Kenpachi said. "All mine. It's a good thing," Kenpachi growled. "A very good thing," he said again, looking over Ichigo's body. All mine and it'll always only be mine, he thought. I'll kill anyone that touches you after this, he thought.

Kenpachi lowered himself again not stopping as Ichigo began to whimper. He didn't force Ichigo's hips down, allowing the kid to freely buck up into his mouth. He didn't stop when Ichigo warned him he was going to come, and he didn't even stop as Ichigo came, fully milking him dry as if he were a delicious treat. Which he was, to Kenpachi. The sweetest treat he'd ever tasted.

Ichigo was still shuddering with pleasure when Kenpachi began to assault his mouth again. He could taste himself on Kenpachi's tongue, and wondered if it was gross that it turned him on. He moaned as Kenpachi dominated his mouth, exploring every part of it.

I can't believe I'm already hard again, Ichigo thought.

Kenpachi abruptly got up, dragging Ichigo with him. Ichigo was still a little dazed but allowed himself to be led to the bed, an extra large futon pad laid directly on the ground. He sunk into it, Kenpachi on top of him.

"There's a couple of ways we can do this," Kenpachi told him, as he gathered his breath.

"I want to see it all," Ichigo said. "I want to see you thrusting into me, to see your face as you come."

Kenpachi groaned with pleasure, quickly pushing Ichigo into a prone position. Looking at Ichigo laying there, already fully debauched looking, his eyes wanton, it was all Kenpachi could take to make himself slow down, at least enough to not hurt the kid.

"Is it really going to fit?" Ichigo asked him.

Kenpachi grinned. "Oh, you'd be surprised," he replied. He ran his fingers across Ichigo's lips, dipping them into the warmth and wetness of his mouth, sighing as he felt Ichigo nimble tongue wipe over them. "You have a tongue just made to be naughty," he told Ichigo, who grinned at him as Kenpachi drew his fingers away.

Ichigo didn't wince as Kenpachi placed his first finger inside of him. He'd done that much to himself before, out of curiosity. The second was a bit much. Kenpachi started to move his fingers back and forth to loosen him though, and the movement began to drive Ichigo wild. Kenpachi noticed Ichigo's heavily breathing and began to look for a specific spot. He smirked at he found out, making Ichigo's body bow like a violin in front of him.

How often have I imagined that look of pleasure on his face? Kenpachi thought to himself. Here I thought I was just a dirty old man who needed to keep his hands to himself, when the whole time Ichigo was just begging to be laid, begging to have me touch him. Kenpachi grinned lasciviously at the thought. In my mind I made him submit to me, but this is a lot better. I like him feisty like this. Ha, I can't believe he actually seduced me, not that it was hard.

He soon entered a third finger briefly, before pulling them all out. He looked up at Ichigo, seeing only expectancy and fire in his eyes. Setting himself up and trying to be as gentle as possible, he pushed himself into Ichigo with a swift movement. Ichigo gasped.

"You hurt?" Kenpachi asked.

"Like you…could hurt…me," Ichigo said trying to put a brave face on it.

"You feel great," Kenpachi said lowly, trying to retain his control but losing a lot quicker than anticipated. "I just wanna bury myself in you."

Ichigo groaned at the idea. Then he joked, "Well, aren't you?"

"Not nearly," Kenpachi said, pushing himself in further.

Ichigo gasped again, drawing deep breaths. He took the time to look at Kenpachi's face, watch the expressions that were dancing across it. He reached up and placed his hand on Kenpachi's eye patch. Kenpachi looked up at him with slight shock. Ichigo grinned as his ripped it off. Kenpachi's spiritual pressure shot through the room. Ichigo leaned back and groaned as he felt it. It was like Kenpachi being inside of him, both painful and enjoyable and 100% pure Kenpachi.

Kenpachi couldn't handle it anymore he began to move in and out of Ichigo. Ichigo laid back at first, but then began to move with him, thrusting himself back at Kenpachi. His legs were bent high and wide, his back beginning to double up as Kenpachi picked up speed and force.

"I can take it," Ichigo told Kenpachi, which only drove Kenpachi wilder. Without his eye patch it wasn't like he could hold back much anyways. He could feel Ichigo's pressure rise to meet his own, could feel it entwining around him, embracing him.

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi cried out, pushing again into him.

"Kenpachi…" Ichigo called out a lot more softly, dragging his fingers through Kenpachi's hair, which was missing more than a few bells now. He raked his nails across the back of Kenpachi's neck, making Kenpachi buckle slightly with pleasure. Ichigo got an idea and leaned up and bit him, matching the bite that Kenpachi had given him.

Kenpachi roared as Ichigo's teeth sunk into him deeply. He felt his blood gush out and be lapped up by Ichigo's tongue. He quickly stopped leaning on one of his hands, instead bringing it to Ichigo's hard arousal, which had been brushing up against his stomach, pumping it savagely. Ichigo gave a guttural cry before coming suddenly. Kenpachi grunted as he felt Ichigo clamp on him, as he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure skyrocket all around him. He gave another thrust before exploding out, feeling his peak ebb as he filled Ichigo's body with his seed.

He collapsed on Ichigo, not caring for a moment whether he was crushing him or not. Ichigo didn't care, he liked the pressure. He wrapped his arms around Kenpachi's back.

Eventually Kenpachi pulled away and then both lay on the pad looking at each other.

"I'm surprised no one busted in thinking we were fighting," Kenpachi said.

"Well, it was originally Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika's idea, so I'm pretty sure that that's them I feel standing guard outside," Ichigo replied.

"No shit?" Kenpachi murmured. I guess they did get me something I wanted for my birthday this time, he thought.

"Um, Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah?"

"We broke off part of your ceiling," Ichigo stated, pointing.

Kenpachi looked up and laughed. "Well, can't say I've done that before," he said.

"Well, me either," Ichigo smiled.

"Did you have fun?" Kenpachi asked.

"Uh huh," Ichigo admitted.

"Good! More to come then!" Kenpachi said, launching himself at him.

"Wait! No! Break!" Ichigo cried out.

* * *

"So um, I can't miss too much school," Ichigo said as he waited to go home.

"Yeah, I know," Kenpachi sighed.

"That makes you sad?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, yeah. I'd rather have my boyfriend closer by."

Ichigo smiled at hearing the word boyfriend. "Well then, next weekend?"

"If you're not here next weekend I'm coming to you," Kenpachi threatened.

Ichigo paled at the thought of Kenpachi meeting his father. "I'll be here," he swore.

After Ichigo left, Kenpachi lumbered off to his office, finding three smiling faces waiting for him.

"So…?" Yumichika asked.

"Don't act like you don't know," Kenpachi replied.

"Do I have a mommy now?" Yachiru questioned hopefully.

"Heh," Kenpachi grinned. "Yeah."

"Does he know that?" Ikkaku asked.

"Nope."

"Well, he'll figure it out," Yumichika said.

"Wait, Kenny!"

"What?"

"You didn't tell him that you love him!" Yachiru accused him.

"Er well…" Kenpachi mumbled.

"Now!" she ordered, opening a senkaimon.


End file.
